Wes Brisco
| birth_place = Tampa, Florida | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Tampa, Florida | billed = | trainer = Jack Brisco Jerry Brisco | debut = 2009 | retired = }} Wesley "Wes" Brisco (February 21, 1983) is an American professional wrestler. He is currently working for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), where he is a member of Aces & Eights. He is a member of the Brisco wrestling family; the son of former Championship Wrestling from Florida mainstay Gerald Brisco and the nephew of former NWA World Heavyweight Champion Jack Brisco. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment (2009-2011) Brisco signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment in 2009 and was sent to Florida Championship Wrestling for further training. He debuted on March 3, 2009, winning a Battle Royal. The next year, he formed a tag team with Xavier Woods, winning the Florida Tag Team Championship on November 4, 2010 when they defeated the previous champions, Johnny Curtis and Derrick Bateman. On December 1 Woods and Brisco left the Tag Team Championship, after Brisco was sidelined with an injury. After this, Brisco was released from his contract. Independent circuit (2011-present) After being released from WWE, Brisco started wrestling in the independent circuit, primarily in Florida. Brisco debuted on independent circuit at Florida Underground Wrestling, on October 14, 2011, when he teamed up with Dakota Darsow and defeated JD Maverick and Kennedy Kendrick. The two teams began feuding and took each other on in one on one and tag team competition with both sides achieving wins and losses. On March 6, 2012, the feud culminated in a no holds barred street fight to become the number one contenders for the FUW Tag Team Championship which Maverick and Kendrick won. Brisco and Darsow split up looking for greener pastures in singles competitions. Brisco defeated Bruce Santee only days after the teams loss and went on to lose to Santee for the FUW Heavyweight Championship. Their feud ended in a dark match at Ring of Honor with Santee once again coming out on top. on April 24, Brisco defeated Fidel Sierra for the FUW Cuban Heavyweight Championship. He would hold the title for several months, fending off opponents such as Sam Shaw, Nick Fame and Darsow. On July 7, Brisco lost the Cuban Heavyweight Championship to JD Maverick and that also turned out to be his farewell match. Brisco went on a month long tour of Puerto Rican promoting World Wrestling Council which started on July 14 when he defeated Mr. X. He also defeated Donny Fuggedaboudit and Johnny Fuggedaboudit with JD Maverick to crown them as the first CWF Tag Team Champions at CWF SuperClash on August 4, 2012 in Orlando, Florida. He also won another tournament with Cassidy Riley, defeating The Headbangers, to be the first NWA Ring Warriors Global Tag Team Champions. On October 26, 2012, at a World Wrestling Council he competed against the WWC Universal Heavyweight Champion Rey Fénix and Andy Leavine in a losing effort in a non-title match. He wrestled a Loser Leaves WWC Match vs Andy Leavine in a no-contest after Rey Fenix interfered, and attacked both of them at the same time with 2 steel bars. The following week, he competed with the same stipulation, except this time it was anything goes, and he defeated Andy Leavine, to (kayfabe) fire him. On February 23, 2013, Brisco & Riley lost the Ring Warriors Global Tag Team Championships. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2012–present) Brisco made his Total Nonstop Action Wrestling debut on the October 11, 2012, episode Impact Wrestling, in a backstage segment with Kurt Angle. Three days later at the Bound for Glory pay-per-view, Brisco appeared during Angle's entrance. Brisco would then begin to feud with the villainous Aces & Eights stable, alongside Kurt Angle, after fending off the stable with a metal pipe, during a tag team match between Aces & Eights and Angle and Garett Bischoff on the November 15 episode of Impact Wrestling. Angle then recommended Brisco to for TNA's Gut Check program. On the next episode of Impact Wrestling, the storyline Gut Check judges agreed to give Brisco a TNA contract. Brisco wrestled his first match on a TNA pay-per-view on December 9 at Final Resolution, teaming with Garett Bischoff, Kurt Angle, and Samoa Joe to defeat Aces & Eights (Devon, DOC, and two masked members) in an eight-man tag team match. On the following episode of Impact Wrestling, Brisco and Bischoff teamed up to deafeat Robbie E and Robbie T in a tag team match. On the January 31 episode of Impact Wrestling, Brisco and Bischoff revealed themselves as members of Aces & Eights and attacked Kurt Angle, turning heel in the process. Brisco explained his turn the following week, claiming he should not have had to start at the bottom due to his Brisco family status. On March 10 at Lockdown, Brisco defeated Kurt Angle in a steel cage match, following interference from Aces & Eights Vice President D'Lo Brown. Personal life Brisco was born in Tampa, Florida and has a brother. He is the son of Gerald Brisco and nephew of Jack Brisco. On October 20, 2012 Brisco was hospitalized due to renal failure resulting from dehydration. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Brisco Roll'' (Ranhei) **Diving crossbody *'Entrance themes' **'"Deadman's Hand (Instrumental)"' by Dale Oliver (October 18, 2012 – Present; Used while a member of Aces & Eights) Championships and accomplishments *'Continental Wrestling Federation' **CWF Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) - with JD Maverick *'Florida Championship Wrestling **FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Xavier Woods *'Florida Underground Championship''' **FUW Cuban Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Ring Warriors' **NWA Ring Warriors Global Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Cassidy Riley *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'328' of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the year in the PWI 500 in 2011 *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA Gut Check winner External links * *Wes Brisco at TNAwrestling.com * Category:1983 births Category:2009 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Florida wrestlers Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:TNA Gut Check Category:Aces & 8's Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Florida Underground Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Ring Warriors alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni